


the season is calling

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “I guess,” Poe's dad said, “this is where I’m supposed to tell you something trite about growing up, but honestly, I don’t want to, because it won’t make you feel any better."





	the season is calling

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Poe, 'I don't think he loves me anymore.' Title from Blink-182.

The door needed to be fixed; it squeaked when it slid open and again when it closed. Poe’s father’s footsteps sounded lightly on the stoop as he came out, dropping down next to Poe.

“Usually you’d’ve snuck out to see Ben by now,” he said.

Poe snuck a glance sideways at him.

His dad was smiling wryly. “I’m not that old, Poe.”

“Sorry,” Poe muttered, and sighed. “Not sure he wants to see me.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“You don’t get it,” Poe said, staring at his knees.

He knew his dad was trying to help but honestly, Poe was just tired. Maybe it had been stupid to think that he and Ben could have something, that their relationship could survive. They had been so young, and people changed. That’s what Poe had heard, anyway.

Ben was different.

Maybe Poe should have known he could never hold Ben’s interest when he was surrounded by Force-sensitive beings just like him at his uncle’s Jedi school. Poe was only going to be a pilot. How could he compare?

Though his dad wasn’t pushing, instead staying quiet at Poe’s side, Poe couldn’t help the words that fell from his lips.

“I don’t think he loves me anymore,” he said, and squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt to say it out loud, to actually hear the words. It felt real, and permanent. It felt like something Poe couldn’t fix.

If only Ben were a ship. Poe was good with ships. People – and especially Ben Organa-Solo – were more complicated.

Poe’s father rested his hand on the back of Poe’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The offer was gently made, and Poe knew his dad wouldn’t press if Poe said no. Poe kind of wanted to say no.

Instead he said, “I wish it could just be like before. It used to be easier.” Before the school, before Poe’s flight academy. When they were just Poe and Ben, and life was simple. Swimming, climbing the Force tree, playing in the temple ruins, flying. That summer they spent with Ben’s mother while the Senate was in session and they ended up on the holonews – twice – for troublemaking.

Ben’s smile was so bright, when he felt safe enough to show it to you.

Poe used to get that smile a lot.

“I guess,” his dad said, “this is where I’m supposed to tell you something trite about growing up, but honestly, I don’t want to, because it won’t make you feel any better. Sometimes life stinks, and it’s hard, and sometimes things break no matter how much you try to keep them, and that hurts. It always hurts.”

He paused a moment, and Poe chewed on his lip. He didn’t know why his eyes were burning.

Then his dad said, his hand still a comforting weight on Poe’s shoulder, “But that doesn’t mean you should stop trying. The most important things are often the most difficult, and the things you really love are worth fighting for. Maybe he doesn’t love you anymore, but if you still love him, don’t let him leave you without trying to keep him first. You don’t want that kind of regret.”

Poe’s eyes definitely weren’t burning but when he hugged his dad, he might have had to keep them tightly closed as he hid his face against his father’s neck.

“Thanks, Dad,” Poe said, and he stayed there like that for a long time.


End file.
